The present invention relates to a press structure of washing head for kitchen cabinet. When assembling the press lever, the engaging cavity of the press lever is pushed forward to engage into the engaging tongue of the main body. After assembly, the press lever is received in the press lever cavity of the main body without any gap between the press lever and the outer side of the main body. Therefore, in assembling or use, the structure is prevented from being broken or damaged and the using life is prolonged.
FIG. 1 shows a press structure of the washing head of an existing kitchen cabinet. The press structure includes a main body 100, an adjusting/controlling valve 200, a spring 300, a stopper plate 400, a connecting body 500, a water injecting body 600, a water injecting cap 620, a screw 630, a decorative cap 640, a sleeve 600 and a press lever 800. In the end opening 110 of the head section of the main body 100 is disposed a locking post 1110. The connecting opening 120 of the lower end of the grip is formed with an inner thread 1210. The upper end of the grip is disposed with an upward extending socket 1220. The top edge of the rear section of the head of the main body 100 is disposed with a recessed section 130. The upper end of the recessed section 130 is disposed with a rectangular engaging section 1310 with a certain height. Two sides of the engaging section 1310 are respectively formed with two rectangular engaging cavities 1320. The top end of the adjusting/controlling valve 200 is disposed with a projecting conic body 210. The upper section of the valve 200 is fitted with a small water sealing ring 220. The middle section is fitted with a large water sealing ring 230. The lower section is formed with a stopper edge 240. The centers of two faces of the stopper plate 400 are respectively formed with two recesses 410. The top face of the connecting body 500 is disposed with an upward projecting hollow boss 510 formed with outer thread 520. The lower side of the boss 510 is disposed with a flange 530. The outer circumference of the middle diameter step of the water injecting body 600 is inserted with a water sealing ring 610. Two sides of front end of the press lever 800 are respectively disposed with two engaging arms 810. The middle and rear sections are formed as a lever section 820. The bottom face of front section is disposed with two semicircular pressing blocks 830.
FIG. 2 shows the assembly of the conventional washing head. When assembled, the adjusting/controlling valve 200 is fitted into the connecting opening 120 of the main body 100 with the upper end of the adjusting/controlling valve 200 protruding out of the extending socket 1220 of the main body 100. The spring 300 is fitted into the connecting opening 120 of the main body 100. The upper end of the spring 300 abuts against the stopper edge 240 of the lower section of the adjusting/controlling valve 200. The stopper plate 400 is fitted into the connecting opening 120 of the main body 100. The lower end of the spring 300 abuts against the recess 3.backslash.410 of the top face of the stopper plate 400. The outer thread 520 of the boss 510 of the connecting body 500 is screwed with the inner thread 1210 of the connecting opening 120 and the flange 530 of the connecting body 500 abuts against the end edge of the connecting opening 120. The end face of the boss 510 of the connecting body 500 upward pushes the stopper plate 400 to slightly compress the spring 300. The two engaging arms 810 of the press lever 800 are forcedly pivotally fitted into the engaging cavities 1320 of two sides f the engaging section 1310 of the recessed section 130 of the main body 100. The projecting conic body 210 of the adjusting/controlling valve 200 is received in the space between the two semicircular pressing blocks 830 of the press lever 800. The small and middle diameter steps of the water injecting body 600 are fitted into the end opening 110 of the main body 100. The water injecting cap 620 is plugged into the middle diameter step of the water injecting body 600. The screw 630 is passed through the stepped hole of the water injecting cap 620 and screwed with the locking post 1110 of the main body 100. Then the decorative cap 640 is inserted on the end opening of the water injecting cap 620. Finally, the sleeve 700 is fitted with the head section of the main body 100 to complete the assembly.
When injecting water, the lever section 820 of the press lever 800 is depressed to make the two semicircular projecting blocks 830 downward press the adjusting/controlling valve 200. The small water sealing ring 220 is downward frictionally slid against inner wall of the extending socket 1220. The stopper edge 240 of the adjusting/controlling valve 200 downward compresses the spring 300. At this time, the large water sealing ring 230 of the valve 200 and the inner wall of the conic grip of the main body 100 define a gap through which the water flows from the connecting opening 120 to be injected from the water injecting hole between the water injecting body 600 and the water injecting cap 620. When shutting off the water, the lever section 820 is released and the valve 200 is upward resiliently pushed by the spring 300. The small water sealing ring 220 is upward frictionally moved against the inner wall of the extending socket 1220 to push the press lever 800 back to its home position. At this time, the large water sealing ring 230 of the valve 200 tightly abuts against the inner wall of the grip of the main body 100 and the water incoming from the connecting opening 120 is stopped by the large water sealing ring 230 and shut off.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. When fitting the engaging arms 810 of the press lever 800 into the engaging cavities 1320 of the engaging section 1310, the engaging arms 810 are forcedly stretched laterally and then engaged into the engaging cavities 1320 of the main body 100. Such operation tends to break the engaging arms 810 and makes it impossible to assemble the washing head.
2. When assembling the press lever 800 with the main body 100, the spring 300 resiliently abuts against the adjusting/controlling valve 200. Therefore, the rear section of the press lever 800 is lifted by a certain height to form a gap between the press lever 800 and the outer side thereof. This gap is likely to hook an adjacent article in use and incautiously pull and break the press lever 800.